A New Lease on Life
by Green Eyed BlackKittyABANDONED
Summary: AU Fem-Harry After being caught with a blade in her hand, Harper Potter is sent to her aunts in Lima, Ohio to heal. This is her story of finding friends, love, and a new lease on life. WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM
1. Chapter 1

**_ONLY DISCLAIMER:_** _Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Ryan Murphy or whoever is in charge of Glee. The songs belong to their respective singers._

 ** _Look! A glee/hp crossover! Fun! So this will start at the beginning of season two and hopefully go until season six. Once we hit season four, I'll do what the show did and go from the graduats to the new comers. (also, if you've seen the episode in season five called The Quarterback, that wont happen in here) Enjoy!_**

...

A New Lease on Life

Chapter One

 _She watched without care as the razor cut through her flesh. She barely felt the pain as she opened an old cut, just gazed at the red that pooled and then fell. She didn't hear the footsteps outside the bathroom door, nor did she notice the doorknob turn and the entrance of her friend. She did hear the gasp and looked over._

 _"_ _Harper."_

Harper Potter looked up at the house, her usually bright emerald green eyes dim as they have been for months. Ever since _his_ death. She sighed and headed for the front door. Before she could knock, it was opened and a woman with a warm smile looked at her happily.

"Harper, I haven't seen you in so long."

The woman looked almost exactly like Harper except she had hazel eyes and not green. Harper didn't smile but that seemed not to effect the woman's happiness and she ushered her in with a grin. Harper looked around, noticing the large tv and video game console like the one her cousin had. She heard the door closed and the woman smiled.

"I don't know if they told you who I am exactly but I'm-"

"My Aunt Beatrice, yes Dumbledore said." Harper said quietly and Beatrice nodded.

"I'm so happy to have you here. You'll love Ohio! Come, let me show you where your room is and then we can talk." Harper followed her newly discovered aunt and looked around as they headed for the stairs.

After Hermione Granger discovered Harper cutting at The Burrow, she of course told the Weasley elders who told Dumbledore. He then dropped a bombshell. Harper had an aunt on her fathers side and, to help get over her godfather, Sirius Black's, death, she was to move in with her. Her aunt lived in America though, in a small town called Lima, Ohio. Harper was to start school at William McKinley High School, going into junior year. She was told to try her best to get better but Harper knew it was going to be hard. Thankfully she hadn't been cutting long enough to be addicted to it, but she didn't want to get better really.

Beatrice and Harper made it to a door and she opened it to see a nice room. It was in a nice looking black and white, with Japanese type elements like a black wooden screen in one corner and a painting on the wall of a cherry blossom tree. Harper spotted Hedwig, her trusty owl, perched on her dresser and she almost smiled.

"Now, I got you a whole new wardrobe with the latest American fashion. Before you protest, it was my pleasure, I do adore shopping."

"Thank you."

"Now lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes so go ahead and change if you want and I'll see you in the kitchen." She smiled and left.

Harper went to her closet and searched through it before finding a long sleeve, white t-shirt and jeans. She changed before going to her conjoined bathroom and brushing through her hair. She then headed down stairs to find Beatrice finishing up making some sandwiches. She looked over and smiled, gesturing to the table as she poured some potato chips on the plates also. She placed a plate in front of Harper before sitting across from her.

"So, this must be a big shock for you." Beatrice said and Harper nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"Why did I have to live with the Dursleys when I had other family?"

"Well, you needed to stay with someone who had your mothers blood and that was Petunia. Believe me, I wanted to take you in, but Dumbledore was the one who made the decision in the end." Harper nodded at Beatrice's words. "Do you have any questions about starting school?"

"How will I get there?"

"I work nights, so I'll take you to the school. I'll also teach you how to drive so you can get your license."

"Alright."

"Did you read the text books I sent before you got here?"

"Yes." Harper said quietly.

"All of them?" Beatrice sounded surprised.

"I have photographic memory." Harper gave a small smile. "Makes my best friend, Hermione Granger, very jealous."

"I would think so. You definitely got that from Lily as James said that she could do the same thing."

"Really?" Harper looked confused. "I've never heard about that."

"I can tell you a lot about your parents if you want." Beatrice smiled.

"That-that would be nice." Harper's voice was almost non-existent but her aunt heard and nodded.

The next day, Beatrice showed Harper around Lima. Their last stop was to have some coffee at the local coffee shop, The Lima Bean. Harper snorted at the name and her aunt grinned. They ordered some coffee and sat down at a table.

"Hello Beatrice." A female voice said and the two looked over.

"Carole! Finn! It's lovely to see you two." Harper had a feeling her aunt was always friendly. She looked at the people that she had greeted. It was a blonde haired woman along with who Harper figured was her son. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're just getting some coffee before heading over to Burt's house." Harper noticed the boy looking at her curiously which Harper returned.

"Harper this is Carole Hudson and her son Finn. This is my niece, Harper."

"It's nice to meet you Harper." Carole said with a smile which Harper tried to return. Finn repeated the sentiment his mother had said. "I didn't know your niece was visiting, Beatrice."

"Actually, I'm here to stay." Harper said quietly.

"Why?" Finn asked and Harper looked at her aunt for help.

"Harper had nowhere else to go and I offered for her to come live with me." Beatrice lied easily and they nodded.

"Are you starting at McKinley?"

"Yeah, um, my junior year." Harper said.

"What a coincidence, so is Finn." Carole smiled. "Well, we better get going. It was nice to meet you Harper."

"You too." Harper said.

"See you at school." Finn said with a smile and she nodded, her cheeks pinking slightly. When they left, she looked back at her aunt who was grinning slyly.

"What?"

"You know, Finn is the quarterback of the football team."

"Football doesn't have a quarterback."

"No, _American_ football." She smiled. "Pretty good looking also."

"I don't care." Harper said a little too quickly and her aunt grinned before going back to her coffee.

...

 _ **As you probably know, this will be a Finn/fem harry romance. Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! So the song on here is How to Save a Life by The Fray (Jess Moskaluke cover) Not much to say but I hope you enjoy._**

...

Chapter Two

Harper received letters from her friends the next day and she was still a little angry with Hermione for telling Mrs. Weasley about what she saw, but answered anyway. It was a little snippy but hopefully she would understand. The day after that, her aunt shocked her with a letter from the Ministry of Magic. As she was not attending Hogwarts, they were giving her a permit to use magic underage. She felt very happy for the first time in a while and Beatrice was pleased to see her eyes brighten for a moment even though they went back to the dim sadness quickly after.

Beatrice had received a phone call and seemed more cheerful then normal around Harper which confused the girl. It wasn't until the morning she was to start at McKinley that she realized what. Harper picked out a discreet outfit, skinny jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and black jacket along with her converse. She needed to hide the newly gained scars on her arms. As she grabbed a granola bar and headed outside to wait for her aunt, a car pulled up and she heard a honk. She looked over to surprisingly see Finn, the boy she met briefly at The Lima Bean.

"Finn?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving you a ride to school." He shrugged and she was confused.

"But, my aunt was going to-"

"My mom called and asked, she said sure."

"Oh, um, okay." She looked back to see Beatrice grinning from the door and waving. Harper sighed and got in the car. "Thanks."

"No problem." It was silent before he spoke again. "So why did you really move in with your aunt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your aunt is a good liar but not the greatest." Finn looked over when they got to a stop sign. "You don't have to tell me. I'm just wondering."

"Well, it's kind of private." She rubbed her arm, thinking Finn wouldn't notice, but he did and frowned.

"Okay." He nodded just as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Well, we're here."

"Thank you, for driving me." She said and he nodded before they both got out. She quickly pulled her hood up as people started to look over and Finn frowned again.

"I'll show you where the front office is." She nodded and followed him into the school and to the office. She thanked him and disappeared into the office.

…..

Finn watched as Harper entered the cafeteria, her hood up like earlier. She looked around before heading for the lunch line. He watched as she came back out with a tray and looked around again before heading for an empty table. Finn got up and went to intercept her, surprising the Glee club, who he had been sitting with, and Harper herself.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey, you want to come sit with me?"

"You don't have to keep helping me Finn." She smiled sadly. "I'm used to being alone. But thanks for offering."

She walked around him and sat at the table, taking out a notebook before taking a bite of her pizza. He sighed and went back to where he had been sitting.

"Was that the new girl?" Artie asked and he nodded.

"How do you know her?" Tina was next to speak.

"My mom knows her aunt and we first met at The Lima Bean. I gave her a ride to school this morning." Finn shrugged.

"Looks like Karofsky wants to know her too." Kurt said as he looked past Finn towards where Harper was sitting. He looked too and saw his team mate heading for the girl, carrying a slushy cup.

"Ah crap." Finn muttered and started to get up but it seemed Karofsky wanted to waste no time and the slushy was thrown in her face.

"Welcome to America, freak." He laughed and walked away as people looked over. Some Cheerios laughed from nearby. She wiped her eyes and sighed before grabbing a napkin and wiping off most of the blue ice.

"Sorry about that." Finn made it over and she looked up. "Karofsky likes to slushy people."

"Is that what it's called? I've had worse." She finished cleaning her face. "Are you giving me a ride back?"

"Yeah, but I have Glee club after school so you might have to wait a while. Do you want to sit in?"

"I'll pretend I know what Glee club is, but yeah, sure." He laughed at what she said before telling her what Glee club was and where the choir room was.

Harper went to an empty bathroom before class started again to get herself fully clean with her wand. After uneventful classes and shocking the teachers with her photographic memory, she went to the choir room where all of Glee club was already there. Finn came up and led her to the teacher.

"Mr. Schue, this is Harper Potter."

"Well hello Harper. I'm Mr. Schuester but you can call me Mr. Schue."

"Hello. Um, I hope I'm not intruding at all. Finn just asked if I wanted to sit in."

"Perfectly fine. Go ahead and find a seat, I was just about to talk about Sectionals." Harper nodded and followed Finn but as she walked, she spotted a music book and picked it up. She flipped through it and found a song, studied it for a minute and shut the book when all the information was retained. After he talked about some singing competition, Mr. Schue looked at Harper.

"Harper do you want to give it a try?"

"Oh, well, I guess." She went to the band and told them before going up front. The music started and she took a breath before singing the song she had just learned.

 ** _Step one, you say we need to talk_**

 ** _He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_**

 ** _He smiles politely back at you_**

 ** _You stare politely right on through_**

 ** _Some sort of window to your right_**

 ** _As he goes left, and you stay right_**

 ** _Between the lines of fear and blame_**

 ** _You begin to wonder why you came_**

They watched as her eyes closed and she sang the song softly.

 ** _Where did I go wrong?_**

 ** _I lost a friend_**

 ** _Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

 ** _And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

 ** _Had I known how to save a life_**

 ** _Let him know that you know best_**

 ** _Cause after all, you do know best_**

 ** _Try to slip past his defense_**

 ** _Without granting innocence_**

 ** _Lay down a list of what is wrong_**

 ** _The things you've told him all along_**

Her voice built to a stronger note.

 ** _And pray to God he hears you_**

 ** _And I pray to God he hears you_**

 ** _Where did I go wrong?_**

 ** _I lost a friend_**

 ** _Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

 ** _And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

 ** _Had I known how to save a life_**

 ** _How to save a life_**

Her voice became soft again, her eyes still closed but she put so much heart into it.

 ** _As he begins to raise his voice_**

 ** _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_**

 ** _Drive until you lose the road_**

 ** _Or break with the ones you've followed_**

 ** _He will do one of two things_**

 ** _He will admit to everything_**

 ** _Or he'll say he's just not the same_**

 ** _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_**

She built to the strength again, no smiles at all but you could tell she wasn't singing this happily.

 ** _Where did I go wrong?_**

 ** _I lost a friend_**

 ** _Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

 ** _And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

 ** _Had I known how to save a life_**

 ** _Where did I go wrong?_**

 ** _I lost a friend_**

 ** _Somewhere along in the bitterness_**

 ** _And I would have stayed up with you all night_**

 ** _Had I known how to save a life_**

Her eyes opened as the band slowly stopped the song and it almost looked as if a tear had fallen but you couldn't tell. Mr. Schue clapped along with everyone else. Harper nodded but didn't smile before Mr. Schue spoke.

"How would you like to join the New Directions, Harper?" He asked and Harper looked surprised.

"Uh, okay." She said and he grinned. Once they were all excused, Harper walked with Finn.

"You did pretty well."

"Thanks." She said and he frowned at how there was barely any emotion. He felt a strong feeling that he needed to fix that. He drove her home but stopped her before she could leave the car.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Oh, um, okay." She said quietly. "Thank you."

When she made it inside, he sighed and drove off. Beatrice grinned as she walked in but Harper ignored her and set her backpack down before grabbing a granola bar.

"So?"

"What?"

"How was school?"

"I joined glee club." Harper shrugged and Beatrice raised an eyebrow.

"Really. Isn't that the club Finn is in?"

"Are you trying to set me up?"

"No, no." Beatrice shook her head and Harper sighed. "I just think Finn would be a good friend."

"Yeah," Harper snorted, "friend."

"What else happened?" Beatrice asked.

"I got slushied at lunch."

"Oh, I've heard of that." Beatrice winced.

"It's not the worst I've been through." Harper whispered and Beatrice sighed, knowing perfectly well what her niece was speaking of.

...

 ** _So yay, she joined Glee! Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Song: Its So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday- Boyz 2 Men (Bailey Pelkman cover) This chapter, in the beginning and around the end gets deep because of her feelings on Sirius's death. Enjoy the third instalment of A New Lease on Life!_**

...

Chapter Three

Finn watched as Harper slid into his car with a sigh. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked as they drove.

"Yeah." She said and he frowned. "Why?"

"You look like you didn't."

"Oh." That's all she said before a silence reined over them. She looked out her window, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You're sitting with me at lunch." Finn said as they made it to the school. She looked over. "I sit with the glee club and besides, you shouldn't keep eating alone."

"Okay." She flicked her hood up like yesterday and left the car before he could say another word. He shook his head and headed in just as some raindrops started to fall.

Harper looked out the window of her math class at the rain. It was pouring but it didn't matter because, like it always was, her mood stayed the same. Dark and upset. Why should she get better, it was her fault for her godfathers death so she didn't deserve to get better. She softly tapped her fingers against the desk just before the bell rang for lunch. She sighed and left last, trying to put off having to sit with people. Finn waved her over once she left the lunch line and she made it over. He sat her down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt held out a hand and Harper looked at it for a moment before slowly shaking it. "We know your name but you don't know ours so this is Artie, Tina, Mike, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes."

"Hello." Harper said before taking a bite of pizza. After that, as they talked among themselves, Harper didn't. She didn't even look up from her food though she felt Finns eyes on her the whole lunch period but she didn't show she noticed. Once pizza was finished she stood suddenly and left. Finn sighed as he watched her go.

When glee club came, Harper just watched before her name was called by Mr. Schue.

"Harper?"

"Hmm?" She looked startled.

"We're doing our first assignment which are songs from the heart. Do you want to give an example if you have one?" Everyone knew that Harper had a wonderful voice, they knew when she sang her song the day before. Even Rachel grudgingly admitted it so Mr. Schue's intentions were known. He wanted them all to hear her sing again.

"Okay." She got up.

 ** _How do I say goodbye to what we had?_**

 **** ** _The good times that made us laugh_**

 **** ** _Outweigh the bad._**

 ** _I thought we'd get to see forever_**

 **** ** _But forever's gone away_**

 **** ** _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._**

 ** _I don't know where this road_**

 **** ** _Is going to lead_**

 **** ** _All I know is where we've been_**

 **** ** _And what we have been through._**

 **** ** _If we get to see tomorrow_**

 **** ** _I hope it's worth all the wait_**

 **** ** _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._**

 **** ** _And I'll take with me the memories_**

 **** ** _To be my sunshine after the rain_**

 **** ** _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._**

 **** ** _And I'll take with me the memories_**

 **** ** _To be my sunshine after the rain_**

 **** ** _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._**

 ** _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_**

They all clapped but Harper looked at Mr. Schue.

"Can-can I be excused for a moment?" She whispered and he nodded before she practically ran out of the room.

It wasn't a moment though because she was gone the whole time. Finn picked up her bag and went to find her. He spotted her sitting on the curb outside in the pouring rain. He walked out, getting soaked the second he did, and when he made it to her, took off his letterman jacket and put it around her. It was already wet but maybe it could warm her slightly. He then sat next to her silently. She looked at him and he gave a small smile before she leaned against him, much to his surprise. After a few minutes, he helped her up and got in his car. Finn finally looked over.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked and she looked at him for a long second before sighing.

"My godfather was killed a few months ago." She whispered. "He was the closest I had to a father as my mum and dad died when I was one."

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault." Harper met his eyes as he was looking at her. She hadn't realized they made it to her home already.

"No, I'm sorry that happened." He said and she nodded. They stared at each other for a second before Harper cleared her throat.

"My aunt is probably waiting." She said and he sighed but surprised her by kissing her cheek softly, leaving his lips there for a moment before pulling back.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"You're picking me up tomorrow?" She asked in surprise and he nodded. "Thanks." She started to get out before turning back. "Drive safe, it's hard to see out here."

"I will."

….

"Come on, we're going to the hospital."

"Why?" Harper asked as she looked out the window for Finn who was late.

"Finn's there." Harper looked at her aunt with wide eyes. "Carole called. He slipped on a wet spot on the road and hit a pole yesterday. She said for some reason he wanted to see you."

"Alright."

They got to the hospital and shown to Finns room. He didn't look to bad, just a few scrapes but there was a lump under the blanket on his leg which meant he had a cast. He looked over from where he was flipping through channels and smiled as Harper walked in. She didn't notice her aunt stay out and talk with Carole.

"Hey."

"I told you to drive safe you prat." She said as she sat and he sighed.

"Well it was hard to see the wet spot." Harper rolled her eyes but gave a small smile.

"Now why did you ask to see me?"

"I wanted to talk." He said and she raised an eyebrow. "Whats up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're in pain. People think I don't notice the serious stuff but I do. You're in pain but it's not…physical."

"I'm fine." Harper said softly but he shook his head.

"I don't buy that." He looked at her. "You don't have to tell me everything but I just want to know how to help."

"You don't hav-" But he interrupted by grabbing her hand and looking imploringly at her.

"Just tell me something I can use."

She looked at him before using her free hand to rub her eyes. "I blame myself."

"For what?"

"For my god father's death." She whispered. "I-I was doing something I shouldn't have and he tried to help, to save me and was killed in the process. I feel if I hadn't been stupid he wouldn't have felt the need to do that and he would still be here."

"Did he choose to try and help you?"

"Yes."

"Then it was nobody's fault. If he was there on his own accord then he was trying to do something right and you can't blame yourself or even him for that." Finn let go of her hand and used his finger to lift her head so she was looking at him as she had looked down. "There's more, I can tell. I wont push though."

"Thanks Finn." She whispered and gave him a hug but he made a pained noise. She instantly pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot." She wished she could help his pain but she didn't know any healing spells and wasn't positive how to do it discreetly.

"It's fine. You pulled against the IV and it jerked to the side." He sighed. "I'm not good with needles."

She looked at him for a moment before full on laughing. "The quarterback of the football team is afraid of a little needle?"

He grinned at her laugh. "Needles aren't involved." He looked where he aunt was. "Are you going to school?"

"Nah." She said softly. "I'm keeping a friend company."

"Who?"

"Are you really that oblivious?" She rolled her eyes as she got comfortable and he grinned.

"Sometimes." He shrugged.

...

 ** _Yay, they're getting closer! Poor Finn, broke his leg. Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So, as I was asked in a review. Finn and Harper wont get together until Sectionals, so basically in a month from this chapter. The song is Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Four

Finn sighed as his mom pulled up to the school. Suddenly she laughed as she looked past him.

"I think Harper has a patience problem." He looked where she was to see Harper standing by the school, looking at him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot

"Yeah, I think she does." He grabbed his crutches and sighed. "See you after school."

Finn got out and walked with the crutches to where Harper was. He could feel eyes on his cast but shrugged it off. When he reached Harper she made a frustrated noise.

"You're so slow." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I have a broken leg and crutches, how fast am I supposed to go?" She glared at his cast as if it was the cause of all the world's problems and he grinned. "C'mon, lets go."

"So how long are you supposed to have the cast?" She asked as she leaned against the locker next to his.

"It wasn't a bad break so they say in two weeks." She still didn't look happy and her hand went up to his brown hair, running her fingers through it and causing his breath to catch. She didn't smile but she didn't frown either.

"I'll see you at lunch." She said and left. Finn watched her go and shook his head.

When lunch came around, as she and Finn talked, she gave a true, genuine smile that caused the song he was contemplating doing, a definite. So when they got to glee club, Finn decided to do his song.

"Mr. Schue, I got a song for the assignment." Finn said and he nodded before letting Finn use his crutches to make it up to sit on a chair and face everyone. He really shouldn't stand for a long period of time.

 ** _This time I wonder what it feels like_**

 ** _To find the one in this life_**

 ** _The one we all dream of_**

 ** _But dreams just aren't enough_**

 ** _So I'll be waiting for the real thing_**

 ** _I'll know it by the feeling_**

 ** _The moment when we're meeting_**

 ** _Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_**

 ** _So I'll be holdin' my breath_**

 ** _Right up to the end_**

 ** _Until that moment when_**

 ** _I find the one that I'll spend forever with_**

 ** _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._**

 ** _'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._**

 ** _Someone to love with my life in their hands._**

 ** _There's gotta be somebody for me like that._**

 ** _'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_**

 ** _And everyone wants to know they're not alone._**

 ** _Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._**

 ** _There's gotta be somebody for me out there._**

He looked at Harper, his eyes meeting and locking onto hers.

 ** _Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight_**

 ** _And damn it this feels too right_**

 ** _It's just like deja vu_**

 ** _Me standin' here with you_**

 ** _So I'll be holdin' my breath_**

 ** _Could this be the end?_**

 ** _Is it that moment when_**

 ** _I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_**

 ** _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._**

 ** _'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._**

 ** _Someone to love with my life in their hands._**

 ** _There's gotta be somebody for me like that._**

 ** _'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_**

 ** _And everyone wants to know they're not alone._**

 ** _Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._**

 ** _There's gotta be somebody for me out there._**

He watched as her eyes widened when she realized he was pretty much singing to her. Her cheeks flushed and her lips looked as if she wanted to smile but couldn't form it.

 ** _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there._**

 ** _And everyone wants to feel like someone cares._**

 ** _Someone to love with my life in their hands._**

 ** _There's gotta be somebody for me._**

 ** _Oh, nobody wants to go it on their own_**

 ** _And everyone wants to know they're not alone._**

 ** _Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._**

 ** _There's gotta be somebody for me out there._**

 ** _Nobody wants to be the last one there_**

 ** _And everyone wants to feel like someone cares._**

 ** _Somebody else that feels the same somewhere._**

 ** _There's gotta be somebody for me out there._**

As everyone clapped, he went back to his seat. After a moment, he felt something slip into his hand. He realized it was Harper's smaller one. After Glee, Harper was walking with him when she suddenly stopped him.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, feeling the spot where she kissed his cheek warm.

"For being so nice to me." She said softly and he nodded before they started walking out the doors.

….

"How you feeling?" Beatrice asked her niece who was groaning as she lied down.

"A stomach flu! Why do they hurt so much?!" She groaned, clutching her stomach. "Isn't there a potion to stop this?"

"Sadly potions can only do so much. It should pass in a few days, don't worry." There was a knock downstairs and Beatrice sighed before saying she'd be back before going to answer. When Beatrice let the three teenagers in, they instantly heard the groaning.

"That bad?" Mercedes asked and she sighed which was answer enough.

"First door on the left. Warning though, she's really touchy so if she gets mad at you, know it's not personal." They nodded before heading up the stairs. The second they opened the door, Harper spoke.

"Aunt Beatrice can I-oh what are you three doing here?" She looked at Kurt, Mercedes, and Finn.

"Here to keep you company." Kurt said with a smiled. "It was Finns idea." Harper looked over at the boy in question who shrugged. He still had a slight limp from his cast but it wasn't too bad. The doctor said it would leave in a couple days.

"Alright." She said quietly as her three friends got comfortable. "It'll be boring though."

"You got bored when you were with me at the hospital."

"No I didn't. I just yawned. I was tired."

"Yeah, you were bored."

"Oh shut up." She tried to sit up but groaned and fell back into a lying position. "I can't sit up."

"Does it really hurt?" Finn asked.

"How about I punch you in the stomach and you can see." She grumbled and Kurt laughed along with Mercedes as Finn shook his head. After a couple hours, Harper started feeling sleepy so they decided to go. When Mercedes and Kurt left the room and Harper seemed out of it enough, Finn kissed her forehead before leaving. But she had been awake enough and watched with a small smile before whispering. "Bye Finn."

...

 ** _It may seem fast but seriously, not until Sectionals. Stomach Flu's are terrible. I had one for a week. Read and Review._**


End file.
